Pokemon Julian's and Bianca Adventure: Chapter 1
by Duke of 42
Summary: Finally, starting it up again...here we go...


Here to start it up again…here we go…

**The (**) means thoughts of that character.**

New Character Descriptions:

Professor Amy Taylor: Head Professor in care of creations or inventions

**Julian's and Bianca's Adventure: Journey through Space and Time**

Chapter 1:

(Setting-Team Rocket Headquarters)

**1 year after Creation**

Giovanni: What a glorious morning! Come on Persian, wake up.

Persian: (stretches) Per-

Professor Taylor: Master. We need you in the lab now!

Giovanni: Okay. Let me get ready. Are my creations fully compatible?

Professor Taylor: Yes, Sir. But-

Giovanni: But, what?

Professor Taylor: There are some differences between your boy and girl.

Giovanni: What do you mean?

Professor Taylor: The other professors will have to tell you in the lab. I know very little on the matter.

Giovanni: Fine. I'll be there in a bit.

(Next Scene)

(Setting-Conference Room of Battle Room)

Giovanni: (Looks through double-panel glass of battle room and sees me and amber.) What's the problem now?

Professor 1: It seems that your female test subject has a DNA molecular structure that greatly increases her strength. She has the power of a legendary Pokémon. On the other hand, your male test subject, just got, I would say the left overs. Although, he has strength but, maybe at least half of your female.

Giovanni: (Looks at professors) Well, I'm pretty sure this was just a miscalculation.

Professor 2: Not really, everything went fine. It's just that one got more than the other.

Giovanni: Fine then. Get rid of the boy. Leave no traces. I don't need another failure in our team. Like those other fools, Jesse and James. (Laughs) Now, hurry with this, I want to eat my breakfast in peace.

Professors 1 and 2: Fine, Sir.

Professor Taylor: (Nervously) Wait!

(Everybody stops and looks at her)

Giovanni: Yes, Professor Taylor?

Professor Taylor: Let me train the boy. I'll be sure of you that I could make him stronger.

Giovanni: Really? And how are you going to do that?

Professor Taylor: My house has a fighting area, we could train there.

Giovanni: Well, by the time he about…say 14…I expect him to be the strongest then he was before.

Professor Taylor: Ok…

Giovanni: And if he is not…I make sure you both will be destroyed…

Professor Taylor; (Nervously) Fine, Sir.

Giovanni: Now that we got that straight. Let's go see them.

(Everyone leaves the Conference Room and entrances Battle Room)

Giovanni: Alright. Listen up everybody! It's time to see our cloning of the Latios and Latias.

(Team Rocket members bring in two cages with Latios in one and Latias in the other)

Giovanni: Bring them out! And make sure there are not difficulties.

(Team Rocket members have a rope around neck and the other with a Jolteon ready to attack)

Giovanni: It's seemed that we have successfully cloned the legendary Pokémon, Latios and Latias…

(Team Rocket members and scientist cheer)

Giovanni: For these Pokémon, they are to be gifts to my other successfully clone children.

(Points at us)

(Everyone cheers)

Random Team Rocket member: What are their names?

Giovanni: Good question. Well…uhh… (Looks disappointed) I really never thought about it. Something epic or awesome. HA!

(Stuns crowd)

Giovanni: For the female, I thought of Amber, for intense flame within waiting to burst. For the male…dammit…

Professor Taylor: How about Julian?

Giovanni: Why this?

Professor Amy: I've read in other dimensions literature that there was this Greek history that a man named Gaius Julius Caesar almost conquered the world of this dimension. But for short people call him Julius Caesar. Julian is a way of showing a nickname of the shortened name.

Giovanni: Fine. Let it be then. Now to make a selection of the right partner for my children.

Professor Taylor: Let the Latios and Latias make decisions for themselves. They are highly intelligent.

Giovanni: Really? Fine, let them chose. But don't let your guards down.

(Team Rocket members release them)

(Latios and Latias make no sudden movement because they know what will happen if they did)

(About a minuet of figuring what was going on, they finally get the situation)

(They both see the both of us on the table)

(They slowly head towards our direction)

(They both seem puzzled to which one to choose)

Giovanni: Oh, COME ON, CHOSE ALREADY!

Professor Taylor: Patience. They are making a decision that will affect their lives.

Julian: **I stare upward at this thing with red creature with a blue symbol. I am so dazzled.**

(I reach out my hand towards it)

(The Latias reaches out her hand towards mine)

(Then her eyes become white with a light)

(A glare that stuns everyone)

(It slowly fades away)

Professor Taylor: It seems that we know who are partners now.


End file.
